pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
University of Texas Southwestern Medical School Program
Resident and Fellow Education Office Department of Pathology 5323 Harry Hines Blvd. Dallas, TX 75390-9073 Ph: (214) 648-2466 FAX: (214) 648-6323 email: pathresprog@utsouthwestern.edu Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program 'Comment 1:' Posted 4/12/12 Residency Program Name: UT Southwestern Residency Program Director: *Charles Timmons MD, PhD Number of residents (per year / total): *7 AP/CP *2 CP Only *AP/NP track available Visas Sponsored: *JI sponsored (not H1) Pros: *Large program, flexible scheduling, ~42 days of call/year/resident (2 residents on daily), new 800+ county hospital scheduled to be opened August 20, 2015. A new univeristy hospital (William P. Clements Jr. University Hospital) has recently opened. *Very collegiate atmosphere. Faculty are always looking for residents to help with small research projects. Exposure to a huge variety of different practices and specimens. Cheap living expenses. Family friendly. *Generous book fund, funding to attend conferences. *6 months of elective time Cons: *Parkland Hospital on probation by CMS. New hospital opening has made lecture attendance difficult. *Some rotations are service-work heavy. Most residents commute (although manger junior residents live within ten minutes of the hospital). Recent turnover of faculty/young faculty. Average work hours on surg path? *40-55 (varies by specific rotation) Are you allowed to do external rotations? *Yes, while still maintaining our resident salary. Famous Faculty: * Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? *Partially/yes (every program wishes it had more preview time) Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *Yes at UTSW hospitals, a qualified 'No' at Parkland. (As of 07/2012, new PA hired at Parkland. This may improve.) * Parkland now has three PA's and is actively looking for 2 additional. The service cannot function without residents at Parkland (as it does at UTSW), however, all grossing aside from boot camp is by sub specialty and the individual resident load for grossing is very manageable (residents do not gross biopsies, etc.). Adequate AP Teaching? *Yes, have 2 unknown conferences/week (one aimed at junior residents and one at senior residents) *Our CP teaching is stronger, but great teaching at scope. Adequate CP Teaching? *Very strong CP training Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: *Breast, cytology, cytogenetics, transfusion medicine, derm (at ProPath and Cockerell), GI, forensic, hemepath, clinical chemistry, medical microbiology, neuropathology (AP/NP track available). New fellowships offered from July 2015 include GYN and GU. CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? *Yes Blood Banking / Transfusion Medicine Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted Breast Pathology Fellowship Clinical Chemistry Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted Clinical Microbiology Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted Clinical Cytogenetics Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted Cytopathology Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted Dermatopathology Fellowship (This fellowship in affiliation with Dermpath Diagnostics, a private dermpath lab.) Forensic Pathology Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted Immunopathology Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted Hematopathology Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted Molecular Pathology Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted Neuropathology Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted Pediatric Pathology Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted Surgical Pathology Fellowship CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted